Sugar Daddy
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: "Magnus, qué es un Sugar Daddy?" Con esa simple pregunta, Alec se dará cuenta de que, a pesar de todos sus años juntos, aun le falta bastante que experimentar en la cama con Magnus. MALEC One-Shot Rated M por obvio Lemmon


Bien... esto salió... no me acuerdo ni por qué salió..xD pero me nació y lo escribí antes de que se me escapara.. y aunque el lemmon me costó un poco.. debo admitir que es el lemmon mas sucio y salvaje que he escrito hasta ahora.. a pesar de que es un poco bobo al principio..xD espero les guste..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Sugar Daddy..!**

Sábado en la noche y Magnus no podía creer que estuviera en su casa tan temprano. Apenas daría la una de la mañana y él y su esposo ya habían llegado a su departamento y se habían puesto las pijamas y abierto una botella de vino. Claro que habían salido de fiesta, no sería Magnus Bane de no hacerlo un sábado por la noche, pero la fiesta había sido tan aburrida que incluso a pesar del buen champagne que servían, Magnus había decidido retirarse. Alec lo siguió de inmediato, en realidad no le gustaba ir a las fiestas, pero lo hacía para apoyar a su Brujo.

Y es que después de casi tres décadas juntos, Alec ya estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas, la locura y desenfreno que cargaba su marido. Magnus no se quedaba atrás, también hacia muchas cosas por su Nefilim. La mas importante: ahora se había acostumbrado a levantarse a las 8 de la madrugada para desayunar y despedir a su esposo antes de que se fuera a trabajar al Instituto.

Pero esa noche, la fiesta que habían organizado esos vampiros había sido simplemente patética. Magnus suponía que simplemente habían usado el pretexto de tener fiesta para poder reunir a ese empresario Chino que les había negado cita de trabajo desde hacía dos meses. La música había sido horrible, los bocadillos no eran mas que emparedados y los anfitriones ni siquiera se pararon a saludarlos. El alcohol era fino, eso sí, fue lo único que tuvo a Magnus en la fiesta por tres largas horas antes de decidir marcharse.

-Estúpidos vampiros desabridos- murmuró Magnus, dándole un trago al vino que bebía. Había llegado y se había quejado un rato antes de que Alec lo convenciera de ponerse la pijama y sentarse un rato frente a la chimenea a conversar.

-Al menos nuestra fiesta será más divertida- dijo Alec, acercándose desde la cocina con bocadillos de salmón en un plato.

-Es solo...- Magnus se metió un bocadillo entero a la boca- viste a los meseros? Los viste?

-Sí, los vi- rió Alec, dejando el plato en la mesita de centro y yendo a sentarse junto a su esposo.

-Pero que falta de profesionalismo- murmuró Magnus, negando con la cabeza antes de servirse más vino con un chasquido de sus dedos.

-Magnus- lo llamó Alec, sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, cariño?- preguntó el Brujo antes de darle un trago a su vino.

-Qué es un Sugar Daddy?- Magnus se atragantó con su vino y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no escupirlo.

-Qué?- preguntó, girándose a mirar al de ojos azules.

-Qué es un Sugar Daddy?- repitió el Nefilim, revisando los mensajes nuevos que le había enviado Rafael.

-Pero qué... en dónde escuchaste eso?- preguntó Magnus, confundido. Sabía que Alec nunca le prestaba atención a las cosas que para él eran sin importancia. Y hacía años que Alec había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos a cualquier cosa que dijeran sobre ellos cuando iban por la calle tomados de la mano.

-Un par de vampiros estaban hablando de mi, los escuché cuando iba al baño- respondió Alec, sin prestarle mucha atención- dijeron que era un Sugar Daddy. Qué es?

-No es nada, amor- respondió Magnus con un ademan de la mano, quitándole importancia- ignóralos, son idiotas.

-Es algo malo?- le preguntó Alec, mirándolo.

-Erm... - Magnus lo pensó. En realidad no era malo, solo algo superficial. Pero no quería que Alec se sintiera mal por una estupidez dicha por vampiros desabridos- no precisamente, solo ignóralos, si?

-No me has dicho que es- Alec se giró en su lugar también, quedando frente a Magnus.

-No es nada, Alec- negó el Subterráneo, apresurándose a beber otro trago de vino.

-Bien- dijo el ojiazul, tomando su celular- lo buscaré en Google

-No!- Magnus le arrebató el teléfono al Nefilim. A saber la de cosas que encontraría en internet si buscaba "Sugar Daddy". Maldijo el día en que había enseñado a su esposo a usar el buscador- de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te explico.

-Sugar Daddy- repitió el Nefilim, poniéndole atención al Brujo. Magnus suspiró.

-Un Sugar Daddy es... un hombre mayor, casi siempre es muy guapo y con un cuerpo de muerte- explicó el Brujo, aprovechando para pasar una mano sobre el abdomen plano y fuerte de su esposo, para aclarar el punto- y también es económicamente poderoso. Y que tiene como pareja a un joven, o una joven, a la que mantiene. Dándole lugar para vivir, o cualquier cosa que quiera comprarse.

-Como si estuvieran casados?- preguntó Alec. En ese caso si podía ser un Sugar Daddy.

-Erm... no. El Sugar Daddy le compra cosas a su joven pareja, llamémoslo "Sugar Baby"- dijo Magnus explicando con cuidado- un Sugar Baby es joven y hermoso- dijo enmarcando su rostro con las manos- y este Sugar Baby tiene que pagar por las cosas luego.

-Entonces... como una tarjeta de crédito?- preguntó Alec, confundiéndose mas.

-Algo así, pero, el Sugar Baby no paga con dinero- dijo Magnus antes de darle otro enorme trago a su vino.

-Como?- preguntó Alec, todo ese asunto de los Sugar Daddy Babies era confuso para él.

-El Sugar Daddy le compra al Sugar Baby cualquier capricho que tenga a cambio de que el Sugar Baby le pague con su cuerpo- explicó Magnus de golpe, alzando las cejas y mirando al Nefilim fijamente.

-Oh...- murmuró el Nefilim, procesando la información. Esos vampiros... no podían en serio creer que él le compraba todo a Magnus con tal de tenerlo a su lado, o si? Era ilógico cuando su esposo tenía más de 400 años formando una fortuna. En todo caso el Sugar Daddy sería Magnus, y no él. Sacudió la cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos era un Sugar Daddy, eran un matrimonio hecho y derecho. Estiró la mano y le quitó la copa de vino a Magnus para darle un trago sin ponerle mucha atención. El Brujo suspiró.

-Cariño, no les hagas caso, no saben lo que dicen- le dijo el Subterráneo, tronando sus dedos y apareciendo otra copa de vino en su mano.

-Se que los Mundanos nos ven juntos y se alarman- explicó Alec sin mirar a Magnus. Los Mundanos siempre cuchicheaban cuando pasaban a su lado, y Alec estaba acostumbrado, ya sabía que debía ignorarlos- pero son Mundanos, no tienen idea. Nunca pensé que los Submundos también hablaran al respecto.

-Solo quieren chisme- le dijo Magnus, tomándole la mano- no les prestes atención, cariño.

-Si- murmuró Alec antes de darle otro trago a su vino.

Se quedaron en la sala una hora aproximadamente, antes de que Alec comenzara a bostezar cada 15 segundos y decidiera que era hora de irse a la cama. Magnus se quedó en la sala, dispuesto a terminarse la botella de vino él solo. Después de un par de besos de buenas noches, el Nefilim se fue a la habitación. Había intentado dejar de pensar en todo el asunto del Sugar Daddy, pero aún seguía presente, en lo mas recóndito de su mente, molestándolo. Se metió entre las cobijas y soltó un suspiro. Magnus había intentado explicarle de modo que no sonara mal, pero sabía que su esposo no querría lastimarlo. Tal vez un Sugar Daddy era malo. Tomó su celular y presionó la pantalla.

-Siri, que es un Sugar Daddy?- preguntó al teléfono. Una voz robotizada respondió un " _Esto es lo que encontré sobre Sugar Daddy_ ". La imagen de una paleta apareció, confundiendo a Alec. Presionó la imagen y la paleta de caramelo ocupó toda la pantalla, el nombre Sugar Daddy aparecía en el envoltorio- no, no. Siri, que es un hombre Sugar Daddy?

La misma voz repitió la frase y un sin fin de imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla, alarmando a Alec. La mayoría eran hombres muy mayores, con el cabello completamente blanco y trajes elegantes. Él apenas si pintaba unas cuantas canas, y nunca se vestía así. Negó con la cabeza al ver a todas esas hermosas chicas, y unos cuantos chicos, que aparecían junto a los mayores. Los Sugar Babies lucían hermosos, pero en casi todas las imágenes aparecían tomando un montón de billetes y abrazados a sus Sugar Daddies. Hizo una mueca, sabía que obviamente esa no era su relacion con Magnus, pero le molestaba que las otras personas lo pensaran así. Personas que sabían perfectamente que Magnus era mayor que él, pese a la apariencia.

Vio la opción de ver videos y alzó una ceja. Que videos podrían haber sobre Sugar Daddies? Presionó el lugar donde leía "Video" y de inmediato el video de un hombre mayor teniendo relaciones con una rubia hermosa se dejó ver, llenando la habitación con gemidos sexuales. Alec entró en pánico y dejó caer su teléfono. Se apresuró a tomarlo nuevamente y presionar todo botón disponible para callarlo. Apagó el aparato y lo escondió antes de cubrirse hasta la cabeza con la manta y fingir estar dormido. Justo en ese momento, Magnus entró con cuidado en la habitación.

-Alec?- preguntó el Brujo en voz baja, pero no tuvo respuesta. Había jurado haber escuchado sonidos provenientes de la habitación. Se encogió de hombros antes de volver a la sala con su vino.

Alec suspiró aliviado, encendiendo nuevamente su celular con cuidado y bajando todo el volumen. Seguía completamente sonrojado, pero nadie lo vería así que no había problema. Volvió a abrir la opción de videos y vio el sin fin de opciones que tenía. Eligió la opción "Gay" y recorrió los videos presentados, sonrojándose mas y mas conforme pasaba las pequeñas imágenes enseguida de cada título. Había montones y montones de videos de jóvenes delgados y hermosos, justo como Magnus, haciendo cualquier cosa que el hombre mayor en el video les dijera. En algunos incluían las joyas, telefono o cualquiera que hubiese sido el regalo por el que pagaban. Incluso en uno de ellos la pareja aparecía haciéndolo sobre un auto con un enorme moño en el cofre.

-Raziel- murmuró Alec, regañándose mentalmente por el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones. Apagó el celular y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, dispuesto a calmarse y dormir. Pero por supuesto que no pudo hacerlo.

Su mente no dejaba de vagar, imágenes de Magnus en toda posición posible aparecían tras sus parpados cada que cerraba los ojos. Magnus vistiendo solamente joyas en el cuello, muñecas y orejas, agradeciéndole su regalo con voz ronroneante. Gimió regañándose nuevamente y haciéndose bolita para intentar calmar su erección. El Brujo entró en la habitación en ese momento y Alec se quedó muy quieto, pretendiendo dormir.

Escuchó a su esposo bostezar sonoramente mientras se metía entre las cobijas y se acomodaba a su lado. Alec le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que Magnus se pegó a él y lo abrazó con cuidado, acurrucándose y soltando un suspiro, contento y dispuesto a dormir. Alec contuvo un gemido de frustración al sentir a Magnus tan cerca y no poder tocarlo. Le avergonzaba que el Subterráneo se enterara de que había estado viendo videos pornográficos de Sugar Daddies. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, forzándose a dormir y rezándole a todos los Ángeles porque Magnus no se diera cuenta de su erección.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días pasaron y el tema del Sugar Daddy pasó. Pero Alec no lo olvidó. No podía dejar de pensar en el tema. Sabía que no era un Sugar Daddy, pero su imaginación no dejaba de pasearse por todos esos videos que había visto y poner a Magnus en el papel de Sugar Baby. Su vida sexual era perfecta. La juventud eterna y la runa de resistencia eran una combinación espectacular. Pero un poco de variedad no era malo, y estaba seguro de que Magnus le seguiría el juego si le pedía actuar como Sugar Daddy y Sugar Baby. Pero el solo pensar pedírselo le avergonzaba tanto que no podía ni siquiera mirar a Magnus. Tal vez si le daba unas cuantas pistas?

Ese día era su día de compras. Hacía años que Magnus y Alec habían llegado a un acuerdo. En lugar de discutir, rogar y enojarse cada que Magnus clamara que ambos necesitaban prendas nuevas, ambos habían acordado que tendrían un día al mes de compras. Pasaban todo un día en el centro comercial, sin quejas de Alec, y Magnus pasaba el resto del mes sin presionarlo para ir de compras. Funcionaba perfecto. Max se les había unido ese día. Llevaba dos años saliendo con una chica de la manada de Maia y su cumpleaños se aproximaba, quería que Magnus le ayudar a elegir un regalo.

Alec los seguía algo detrás, iba cargado de bolsas, pero no se quejaba. Dejó a sus dos Brujos hablar mientras caminaban y miraban una que otra penda o articulo. El Nefilim se preocupó solo por observar a su marido, maquinando un plan para poder ser su Sugar Daddy al menos una noche. Con el paso de los años, Alec había descubierto el secreto para los regalos de cumpleaños, Navidad, etc, para Magnus. Simplemente tenía que seguirlo durante su día de compras y dejarlo ser.

El Brujo tenía tres niveles de gustos. El primero, si una prenda o articulo le gustaba y era sumamente genial, la tomaba, se la probaba, y la compraba al instante. El segundo, si tomaba la prenda que le gustaba y la examinaba con cuidado y luego volvía a dejarla en el lugar donde la había encontrado. Alec sabía que esa prenda aparecería en su closet esa misma tarde, la prenda era bonita, pero no lo emocionaba tanto como para probársela de inmediato. El tercero, si Magnus detenía su andar y miraba una prenda fijamente por más de cinco segundos antes de volver a moverse, eso significaba que el articulo había llamado su atención pero no estaba seguro de llevarlo. Esa era la ventana que tenía Alec para comprarle un regalo a su marido. Simplemente esperaba a que Magnus se apartara para después sacar una foto del articulo e ir a comprarlo otro día con más calma y en secreto.

En ese momento podía usar a Max como distracción. Él y Magnus hablaban y hablaban sobre la relación del menor, sobre que sería correcto regalarle a la chica, así que Alec no tenía por qué tomar fotografía de los artículos que le gustaban a Magnus. Simplemente tomaba la prenda que el Brujo se había quedado mirando y la compraba, ocultándola entre las bolsas de Max, así Magnus no lo vería al llegar a casa.

El día de compras terminaba hasta que la ultima tienda del centro comercial cerraba. Estaba en el acuerdo y Alec lo respetaba. Al terminar el día, los tres se dirigieron a la estación de metro. Ahí tomarían diferentes líneas, Max tenía su propio departamento en el Upper East Side, bastante cerca del Instituto. Antes de llegar a la estación de metro, Magnus vio un puesto de crepas y corrió para comprar una. Alec aprovechó para hablar con su hijo.

-Max- lo llamó en secreto. El chico azul, que había estado por correr tras su padre por una crepa, se acercó a regañadientes.

-Que sucede?- preguntó, extrañado al ver que Alec lanzaba miraditas hacia Magnus, asegurándose de que no volteara.

-Escucha, escondí un par de artículos en tus bolsas, son obsequios para tu padre, así que ocúltalos- le explicó rápidamente. Max alzó una ceja.

-Usualmente es pa quien tiene que comprarte algo para que dejes de estar enojado. Que hiciste?- preguntó burlonamente.

-Yo no hice nada!- saltó Alec, y luego echó una miradita a Magnus, asegurándose de no haber llamado su atención- y tu padre no puede contentarme con regalos, eso es superficial.

-Aja- fue todo lo que dijo el chico azul. Alec lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero dejó pasar el tema.

-Escucha, solo envuelve los artículos como regalo y envíalos a mi oficina en el Instituto, si?- pidió el padre, tendiéndole las bolsas al menor.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero mi silencio tiene precio- dijo Max, mirando dentro de una de sus bolsas. Alec rodó los ojos.

-Puedes usar la casa de verano en Aruba, está bien- dijo el mayor y su hijo sonrió ampliamente.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, papá- dijo antes de besarle la mejilla- pa! Ya me voy!

-Pensé que también querías crepa- dijo Magnus, volviendo junto a ellos con una crepa en la mano.

-Está bien, quedé de ir a cenar con Bianca- besó la mejilla de Magnus también antes de girarse hacia el metro- nos vemos en la semana.

-Adiós, cariño- dijo Magnus despidiéndose con la mano- listo?

-Vamos- la pareja regresó al departamento, dispuestos a ordenar algo para cenar y terminar el día con una sesión de modelaje por parte del Brujo con todo lo que había comprado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tal y como habían acordado, Max envolvió cada artículo de regalo en un envoltorio diferente y los apareció en uno de los cajones de la oficina de su papá. Alec había comprado siete cosas, una para cada día de la semana. El sábado entrante, Magnus tenía una fiesta en el East Village a la cual Alec no quería ir. Así que, si su plan funcionaba, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, evitando ir a la fiesta y teniendo su fantasía al mismo tiempo.

Durante toda esa semana, Magnus llegaba a casa para encontrarse con un regalo nuevo en su cama. Emocionado lo abría y le preguntaba a su esposo a que se debía. Alec se limitaba a decir que había visto lo mucho que le había gustado el día de compras. Al Brujo ya se le había olvidado por completo todo el asunto del Sugar Daddy, así que no sospechó absolutamente nada. A lo largo de la semana recibió unos pantalones de cuero, una camisa morada translucida, una paleta de sombras para ojos, un collar absolutamente hermoso y brillante, un juego de pulseras que combinaban con el collar, un arete de diamantes que abarcaba toda su oreja, y por último, un hermoso y enorme anillo con una piedra negra rodeada de diamantes.

Magnus estaba más que emocionado con todos sus regalos. Los llevaba todos para ir a esa fiesta en el East Village. Se estudió en el espejo detenidamente. Los pantalones resaltaban su trasero magníficamente, y la camisa dejaba ver levemente sus pezones, solo un poco, no hasta el punto de ser vulgar. La joyería le daba todo el brillo que las prendas no tenían, eran piezas hermosas. Magnus había hecho su maquillaje más oscuro de lo habitual, para resaltar la purpurina en su cabello. Alec llamó su atención, tocando levemente a la puerta de su habitación. Magnus se giró emocionado.

-Y bien? Qué te parece? - preguntó, girándose sugerentemente frente al Nefilim para que lo apreciara.

-Te ves espectacular- respondió el ojiazul. El Brujo soltó una risa y se acercó a su marido, dispuesto a besarlo. Pero Alec sacó una pequeña cajita de regalo que ocultaba detrás de él y Magnus pegó un brinco emocionado.

-Otro?! - exclamó el Subterráneo, corriendo hasta Alec y tomando el regalo para abrirlo sin cuidado alguno. El Nefilim lo observó sonriente- por Lilith.

-No tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguirlo- dijo Alec cruzándose de brazos. Magnus miraba el pequeño frasquito que ponía "M.A.C" y estaba lleno de purpurina plateada que destellaba algo de rosado.

-Esta es la edición limitada de la Navidad pasada- dijo Magnus completamente atónito- yo solo conseguí un frasco entonces y pensé que estaba extinto! Como...

-Te digo que me costó bastante- lo interrumpió el ojiazul, soltando un suspiro. En realidad, no le había costado tanto, un par de negociaciones con Leia, la hija de Isabelle y Simon, y había conseguido que la chica cediera lo que le quedaba de purpurina limitada.

-Oh, Alec!- saltó Magnus lanzándose a abrazarlo. Se colgó del cuello de su Nefilim antes de besarlo- gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo entre beso y beso. Alec le sonrió ampliamente- ahora mi look quedará perfecto!

-Planeas salir? - preguntó Alec al ver al Brujo correr a su tocador para aplicar la purpurina a su maquillaje. El Nefilim se preparó para comenzar la fase dos de su plan.

-Claro que si, la fiesta en East Village, recuerdas? Te lo dije hace dos semanas- dijo Magnus sin prestarle mucha atención. Estaba tan concentrado aplicando la purpurina que no se dio cuenta de cómo Alec se acercaba lentamente a él, como si lo acechara.

-Oh, claro, claro- dijo el Nefilim, llegando detrás de su esposo y acorralándolo por la espalda, posando sus manos sobre el tocador a cada lado del cuerpo del Brujo- y piensas que te regalé todas estas cosas para que otros disfrutaran verlas en ti?

-Eh?- Magnus dejó lo que hacía al escucharlo. Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo y dio con los ojos azules de su marido. Alec lo miraba fijamente, casi hambriento. Magnus pasó saliva pesadamente sintiendo mariposas revolotear en su vientre.

-Te compré un atuendo entero completamente nuevo y con artículos de edición limitada y diamantes- dijo Alec, tomando a Magnus por la cintura y girándolo para que quedara frente a él- crees que un "gracias" es suficiente?

-Yo...

-Un gracias no es suficiente, Magnus- susurró Alec antes de posesionarse de los labios de su esposo. Magnus se derritió en sus brazos. El Nefilim utilizó todo su arsenal. Pasó de ese beso profundo y lento que dejaba a Magnus como gelatina, a un beso ardiente y lleno de pasión que hizo que el Subterráneo se aferrara a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Alec recorrió el cuerpo de su esposo posesivamente, la ropa que le había comprado se le pegaba como una segunda piel, y le encantaba, no iba a admitirlo, pero le encantaba que Magnus usara telas suaves como seda, podía quitárselas de un simple tirón. El Brujo estaba perdido en el momento hasta que, con un movimiento brusco, tiraron casi todo el maquillaje del tocador. Eso lo hizo reaccionar, utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separó un poco al sentir las manos de Alec comenzando a desabotonar su camisa.

-Alec... se nos hará tarde...

-No puedes ir a la fiesta- aclaró Alec mordisqueando el cuello del Brujo- no sin pagarme primero.

-Pagarte?- preguntó Magnus, juntando toda la poca cordura que le quedaba para encontrarle sentido a las palabras de su Nefilim.

-Te compré todo lo que tú querías, no?- preguntó Alec, separándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Entonces toda la conversación de hacía dos semanas llegó a la mente de Magnus. Alec había estado pretendiendo haberla olvidado, pero todo era un plan para poder quedar como Sugar Daddy con él. Magnus se mordió el labio evitando sonreír, sintiendo una oleada de calor apoderarse de su entrepierna.

-Todo lo que quería, Daddy- dijo Magnus con su ronroneante voz. Alec pasó saliva pesadamente. El Brujo se acercó y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente- muchas gracias.

El ojiazul no pudo contenerse más y tomó a Magnus por las caderas, levantándolo y haciendo que quedara sentado sobre el tocador. El Brujo enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su esposo y volvió a besarlo con fuerza. Alec lo pegó a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo mientras sentía al Brujo restregar su entre pierna contra él. El ojiazul miró de reojo como Magnus levantaba una mano, preparándose para chasquear los dedos y despojarlos de sus ropas. Se apresuró a tomar la mano del Subterráneo, evitando que tronara sus dedos. Magnus lo miró y Alec se limitó a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, el Brujo sonrió también antes de volver a besarlo.

El Nefilim se removió y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Magnus vio la brillante y afilada daga que su esposo sacaba en ese momento. Se extrañó, pero no se apartó, sabía que Alec nunca lo lastimaría. Con un movimiento rápido, Alec se separó de Magnus y tomó sus piernas por detrás de las rodillas, separándolas aun mas para darle acceso. El Brujo se dejó hacer, pero el brusco movimiento de su marido lo hizo echarse hacia atrás, tirando el frasquito de purpurina edición limitada que Alec le había regalado.

-Mi purpurina!- saltó Magnus sintiendo que su corazón se detenía. Alec, dejando las largas piernas de lado, tomó el frasquito de purpurina y lo cerró con mucho cuidado, dejándolo después sobre una repisa alejada de la acción. El Brujo respiró aliviado, volviendo a abrazar a Alec por el cuello y besándolo suavemente- gracias, Daddy.

Alec le sonrió, volviendo a tomar sus piernas y tirando de él para que las abriera nuevamente. Con un movimiento rápido y firme, Alec cortó las costuras de la entrepierna del pantalón de cuero. Magnus soltó un jadeo al sentir que la hoja cortaba su ropa interior también, dejando su trasero completamente expuesto. El Brujo sintió una mezcla de terror y excitación, terror al ver su precioso pantalón nuevo destruido, y excitación por... era obvio.

-Detén aquí- indicó el Nefilim, haciendo que Magnus sostuviera sus piernas abiertas. El Brujo obedeció y gimió excitado al saber lo que vendría. Alec se relamió los labios y se inclinó, pasando su lengua por la entrada de su esposo, haciéndolo jadear. El ojiazul se dedicó a besar, lamer y mordisquear la entrada de Magnus, haciéndolo jadear y gemir y retorcerse en su lugar.

-Daddy, sabes que me gusta- dijo Magnus entre jadeos. Alec si que sabía que le gustaba. Dejó la daga a un lado y con ambas manos tomó el trasero de Magnus, levantándolo un poco para tener mejor acceso. El ojiazul levantó la mirada para observar el rostro del Brujo mientras sacaba la lengua y la introducía en la entrada- oh si! Mmm! Daddy!

Alec disfrutaba de los gemidos de su esposo y siguió introduciendo y sacando su lengua de la entrada de Magnus. No pudo evitar regañarse mentalmente por no haberse puesto los pantalones de pijama desde un principio, su erección, aprisionada en sus jeans, comenzaba a doler al no tener espacio. Soltó su agarre a uno de los glúteos del Brujo y llevó su mano a sus pantalones, intentando al menos abrir la bragueta para dar algo de espacio a su miembro endurecido. En ese momento se le ocurrió succionar la entrada de Magnus, haciéndolo arquearse y soltar una de sus piernas para poder tomar un puñado del negro cabello del Nefilim y tirar de él para que se pegara más a su trasero. Pero no se dio cuenta que su pierna, ahora libre, se había resbalado por el hombro de Alec y había golpeado la daga enseguida de él, lanzándola hacia un costado del tocador y dando en la aljaba de Alec, cortando la tira de cuero y mandando todas las flechas al suelo. Ambos se giraron al ver el desastre de flechas esparcidas por todo el suelo de la habitación.

-Oops- dijo Magnus, sonriendo inocentemente a Alec. El chico simplemente sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza. Se enderezó y atrapó nuevamente los labios del Subterráneo, ya luego se preocuparían por levantar el desorden. Sin dejar de besarlo y con movimientos torpes, Alec le quitó los zapatos y se peleó para quitar el ajustado pantalón de cuero. Después de unos segundos de forcejeo, Magnus soltó una risita y quitó sus pantalones y ropa interior con un chasquido de sus dedos.

-Gracias. Ahora lubricante- pidió Alec sin separar sus labios de los de Magnus. El Brujo chasqueó los dedos y los dedos del ojiazul se llenaron de dicho liquido. Con cuidado, y sin dejar de besar al Brujo, Alec introdujo dos dedos en él.

-Uno más- suspiró Magnus, mirando a su esposo. Alec soltó una risita.

-Pero que goloso- dijo antes de empujar un tercer dedo dentro de Magnus haciéndolo retorcerse de placer- muévete para mi, cariño.

-Sí, Daddy- Alec sentía que su erección respingaba cada que Magnus ronroneaba un "Daddy" para él. Magnus comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que los dedos de Alec entraran y salieran de él. El ojiazul se acomodó, poniendo una de las piernas de Magnus sobre su hombro y tomando la otra con su mano libre, abriéndola un poco más para poder mirar. El Subterráneo se detuvo con una mano sobre el tocador para mantener el equilibrio y con la otra se abrazó del cuello del Nefilim- aah, Daddy...

-Te gusta? Te gusta follarte con mis dedos?- preguntó Alec, mirando fijamente el rostro de su marido, le encantaba mirarlo cuando hacían el amor.

-Mmmhhmmm- fue todo lo que pudo responder entre gemidos, sin dejar de moverse sobre la mano del ojiazul. Alec empujó sus dedos mas profundo, al tiempo que Magnus lanzaba sus caderas hacia adelante, provocando que sus dedos dieran de lleno con la próstata del Brujo, haciéndolo soltar un gritito y lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás fuertemente... dándole un tremendo golpe al espejo del tocador, partiéndolo en pedazos.

-Magnus!- exclamó Alec, preocupado, al ver que Magnus había roto con la cabeza el espejo. El Subterráneo se alejó de los vidrios mientras Alec sacaba los dedos de su interior y se enderezaba para revisarle la cabeza- por el Ángel!

-Estoy bien- dijo el Brujo, asegurándose de que el espejo no hubiese cortado su piel- pero en verdad creo que deberíamos movernos de lugar si no quieres quedarte sin Sugar Baby.

-Sí, movámonos- dijo Alec. Magnus se movió con cuidado, dispuesto a bajar del tocador para ir hacia la cama, pero el Nefilim lo tomó antes, sosteniéndolo por la cadera y cargándolo. El Brujo se colgó de él como koala- estás descalzo, no quiero que pises una flecha por accidente.

-Gracias, Daddy- dijo Magnus dándole pequeños besitos por toda la quijada. Alec lo dejó sobre la cama y le desabotonó la camisa. Magnus comenzó a sacarse la pulsera para que la camisa saliera fácilmente.

-No, no, deja las joyas- dijo Alec.

-Quieres verme vistiendo solo diamantes?- preguntó Magnus con una sonrisa picara.

-Diamantes y purpurina- respondió el ojiazul con la sonrisa igual.

Magnus se mordió el labio, sacándose con cuidado la camisa. El Nefilim se enderezó y se puso de pie a un lado de la cama, mirando hambriento como Magnus se sacaba la prenda con sensual lentitud. Alec comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y desabotonar sus pantalones, mirando fijamente a Magnus en todo momento. El Subterráneo lanzó la camisa hacia el pie de la cama y se hincó sobre esta, exhibiéndose a su esposo, vistiendo lo que le había pedido, diamantes y purpurina.

-Como me veo?- preguntó el ojos de gato, jugueteando con el collar en su cuello con una mano y acariciando su miembro con la otra. A Alec se le hizo agua la boca.

-Eres perfecto- susurró Alec, liberando su erección al fin. Magnus rápidamente se puso en cuatro patas y se abalanzó sobre la entre pierna de su marido, devorándola de un fluido movimiento. El Nefilim suspiró y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, acariciando el cabello lleno de purpurina del Brujo.

Magnus empujó los pantalones del Nefilim para que bajaran y poder tener mejor acceso, sus manos fueron hacia atrás y aferraron el torneado trasero del Cazador de Sombras. Alec se estiró y se sacó la camisa, el Brujo aprovechó el movimiento para subir la cabeza y lamer los perfectos abdominales de su esposo antes de volver a su trabajo sobre la erección. El ojiazul movió las piernas con cuidado, bajando sus pantalones mientras con una mano empujaba suavemente la cabeza de Magnus para que fuera cada vez más profundo. Una vez que el Subterráneo comenzó a meter absolutamente toda la erección en su boca, Alec tuvo que detenerlo, no iba a aguantar mucho si Magnus seguía haciendo eso.

-Por qué no pones un poco de música?- preguntó Alec, mientras se sacaba los zapatos para poder quitarse el pantalón. Magnus chasqueó los dedos y una sensual música comenzó a sonar. El ojiazul lo observó mientras se contoneaba al ritmo de la música, jugueteando con los diamantes en su cuello y muñecas. Una vez que logró quitarse los pantalones, Alec se recostó en la cama, con la espalda sobre las almohadas- toma asiento.

-Me encanta esta silla- bromeó el Subterráneo, gateando hasta Alec y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna. Lo besó profundamente mientras tomaba su erección y la dirigía para que entrara en él. Ambos gimieron dentro del beso al unirse. Alec era bastante grande, y Magnus, gracias a sus ejercicios de kegel rutinarios, seguía siendo bastante estrecho. El Brujo se movió de arriba a abajo con cuidado, sin dejar de besar a su esposo.

-Espera- dijo Alec, empujándolo un poco para alejarlo de él. El Nefilim se acomodó contra la cabecera, dejando que Magnus hiciera todo el trabajo- déjame verte.

El Brujo se mordió el labio y movió las caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la música, bailando sobre la erección de Alec.

-Quieres que te haga algo especial, Daddy? - preguntó, jugueteando con su collar nuevo.

-Solo tienes que correrte para mí- dijo Alec, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, acomodándose para disfrutar del espectáculo- tú solo.

-Pero puedo usar esto, cierto?- preguntó, apretando su entrada al rededor del miembro del Cazador de Sombras, haciéndolo soltar un gemido gutural.

-Oh si, úsalo todo lo que quieras- suspiró Alec.

Y Magnus lo usó. Se aseguró de darle un buen espectáculo a su Sugar Daddy. Moviéndose al ritmo de la música, pero también maniobrando para que el miembro del Nefilim diera con su próstata. Alec quería verlo correrse y lo haría de la manera más sensual posible. Cuando al fin encontró el ángulo correcto, siguió subiendo y bajando las caderas, golpeando el punto exacto con cada penetración. Miró a Alec a los ojos mientras subía y bajaba las caderas al ritmo de la música. El ojiazul disfrutaba de la sensación, Magnus se sentía extraordinariamente apretado y sus sensuales movimientos solo lo hacían endurecerse más. Pero el Brujo ya llevaba bailando tres canciones seguidas sobre su miembro, y este ya comenzaba a pulsar dolorosamente ya que Alec se forzaba a no correrse aún.

-Ven acá- le indicó al Brujo para que se inclinara hacia adelante. Magnus obedeció, levantando un poco las caderas y poniendo sus manos sobre la cabecera de la cama. Alec puso sus propias manos sobre la cadera del Brujo para mantenerlo fijo en un lugar, mientras que doblaba sus propias rodillas para tomar impulso y levantar las caderas.

-Daddy? - preguntó Magnus, en esa posición no podía moverse mucho. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de Alec fue una fuerte embestida con la que dio de lleno en la próstata del Brujo- aahh!

-Ahí es? - le preguntó Alec, embistiendo una vez más, haciendo que el Subterráneo soltara otro grito extasiado. En esa posición podía llegar aun más profundo y sabía lo mucho que eso le gustaba a su esposo.

-Oh, Lilith, si!- Magnus se aferró a la cabecera de la cama mientras Alec embestía dentro de él, dando en el punto exacto una y otra vez. Sintió al ojiazul mordisquear sus pezones sin dejar de penetrarlo fuertemente y su mente explotó, sintiendo su orgasmo tomar control de su cuerpo- me voy a correr... me... me vengo...

-Sin usar tus manos, anda- dijo Alec entre jadeos.

-Aaggh... Daddy... oh por... me voy a... Daddy... Daaaa... aaahh!- gimoteó Magnus antes de que los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y los espasmos de su orgasmo lo golpearan, haciéndolo soltar la cabecera de la cama y dejarse caer sobre Alec. El ojiazul empujó fuertemente la cadera de su esposo para que quedara sentado de lleno sobre su erección, le encantaba sentir los espasmos de Magnus al rededor de su miembro. Se quedaron así unos segundos, en lo que el Subterráneo recuperaba un poco de conciencia. Cuando al fin recobro un poco la movilidad, se estiró y besó suavemente al Nefilim- pensé que tenía que correrme yo solo.

-Te estabas tomando mucho tiempo- explicó el ojiazul, impulsándose para dejar a Magnus recostado sobre la cama y poder acomodarse sobre él- y yo también quiero correrme.

-Dentro de mí, Daddy- dijo Magnus, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-No siempre voy a andar cumpliendo tus caprichos- dijo Alec con una sonrisa en los labios antes de lanzarse a besarlo. Comenzó a embestir de nuevo, sintiendo las largas piernas de su marido enredarse en su cintura. Lo besó suavemente antes de enderezarse, tomando las bronceadas piernas y separándolas un poco más- te gustaron tus regalos?- preguntó Alec sin dejar de embestir dentro del Brujo.

-Me encantaron, todos- respondió Magnus, jugueteando con su collar nuevo. A Alec le gustaba hacer eso, penetrarlo sin mucha fuerza, solo para sentirlo a su alrededor, sabía que el Nefilim podía seguir así por largos minutos. El Subterráneo se limitó a levantar las piernas para darle todo el acceso que quisiera, mientras jugueteaba y mordisqueaba el collar en su cuello. Después de disfrutar un rato de ese lento movimiento, Alec se inclinó hacia adelante, posando sus labios suavemente sobre los de Magnus.

-Gírate, hermosura- susurró el Nefilim. Magnus obedeció, maniobrando para girar su cuerpo y quedar en cuatro patas sin que el miembro de Alec saliera de su cuerpo. Alec lo tomó por la cadera antes de volver a embestir dentro de él, ahora con más fuerza, haciendo que el Subterráneo lanzara la cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer. El ojiazul lo miró y vio el brillante collar resplandecer en la nuca del Brujo. Sintiendo una oleada de calor recorrerlo, estiró la mano y tomó el collar fuertemente, tirando de él para sostenerlo en alto y levantar la cabeza de Magnus, manteniéndola alzada para que su espalda se arqueara.

-Ah, Daddy, si!- exclamó Magnus al sentirlo tirar del collar como si fuera una correa, su entrada contrayéndose al rededor del miembro de Alec por la excitación. Al sentirlo, el Nefilim penetró con más fuerza, ya estaba al límite, no duraría mucho. Unas cuantas penetraciones después, Alec sintió que estaba a punto de explotar.

-M... Magnus...- empujó al Brujo por los hombros, haciendo que su cabeza quedara recostada en la cama y su trasero quedara al aire para poder penetrarlo mas profundamente.

-Daddy! Córrete en mi!- exclamó Magnus haciendo que las penetraciones de Alec se volvieran mas rápidas y erráticas.

-Ah, Mags... vo... voltea...- el Brujo apenas lo escuchó, pero supo lo que quería. Alec salió de él y Magnus se giró rápidamente, deslizándose hacia abajo para que su rostro quedara frente al miembro de su esposo. Abrió la boca y levantó la mirada para mantenerla fija en los ojos azules. Alec se acarició a sí mismo un par de veces antes de correrse. Se corrió sobre el collar y sobre el rostro de Magnus. Suspiró un par de veces mientras se recuperaba, sintiendo a Magnus lamer suavemente su miembro. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose en la cama y respirando profundamente para poner su mente en funcionamiento. Observó a Magnus tomar el collar y lamer el semen que había quedado sobre este- ven acá.

El Brujo tronó sus dedos, desapareciendo los restos de semen de su piel y joyas antes de abalanzarse sobre su esposo, y besarlo suavemente. Alec se dejó caer hacia atrás, recostándose sobre las almohadas y abrazando a Magnus junto a él. Se besaron unos minutos y luego se separaron, relajándose en el colchón. El Brujo se acomodó sobre el pecho del Nefilim y suspiró contento.

-Rompiste mi pantalón nuevo- murmuró Magnus, marcando con su dedo las abdominales de su marido distraídamente.

-Mejor, así podré comprarte más regalos- rió Alec, cerrando los ojos y abrazando al Brujo contra su cuerpo.

-Me encanta tener un Sugar Daddy- sonrió Magnus, aferrándose a su esposo- la próxima vez podremos ir a Hawaii. Estoy terminando el papeleo para comprar la casa que querías.

-A mí también me encanta tener un Sugar Daddy- dijo Alec. Ambos rieron divertidos antes de volver a besarse suavemente. Aparentemente, una relación entre dos Sugar Daddies era la mezcla perfecta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh si.. dos Sugar Daddies son perfectos..!=D espero les haya gustado y les haya despertado muchos... sentimientos..xD gracias por leer..!=D


End file.
